I never reliaze
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Akashi datang menjemput Kise di Kaijo. Dan beberapa hal terjadi, terutama ketika dia memproklamirkan maksud sabotasenya atas ace milik Kaijou itu. / For Chesee and Natha, Happy very belated b'day guys x'C/ Warning Inside


I never realize...

[One-shot]

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: BL, crack pairing, canon-modify, AT, AU, OOC, dll

.

Iya Rei tahu utang MC-nya banyak, iya tahu, nggak usah bawa-bawa obor di sana. Rei nggak nelantarin kok, cuma belum bisa ngelanjutin…. Rei tahu kalian bosen nunggu Rei update, jadi, please pakai banget dan sangat, itu obor dan goloknya disimpen dulu lalu nikmati one-shot suguhan ala saya :3

Fluff for Chesee & Natha Belated B'day Present~

* * *

><p>Yang Kise tahu, Akashi sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya. Yang Kise tahu, Akashi akan melupakannya. Yang Kise tahu, hubungan khusus mereka beberapa tahun belakangan ini sudah selesai.<p>

Makanya, Kise tidak pernah mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Akashi muncul di pintu gym sekolahnya.

"Aku perlu bicara dengan Kise Ryouta."

.

Seluruh komponen lapangan mendadak berhenti bergerak. Dari bola oranye yang sejak tadi dilempar ke sana kemari sampai manusia-manusia yang lalu lalang di atas lapangan. Semua berhenti bergerak. Bahkan tiap pasang mata dalam kepala-kepala manusia itu ikut berhenti pada satu arah, tertuju pada satu sosok manusia yang berdiri kokoh di tengah jalan masuk gym olahraga Kaijou.

Akashi Seijuuro.

Selanjutnya, masa yang mendadak statis itu bergerak dan manusia-manusia di lapangan mengarahkan mata pada nama sosok yang tersebut dari bibir Akashi, Kise Ryouta.

Sosok pirang tinggi yang sedang duduk di bench. Yang sebelumnya sedang menekuk bibir manyun dan minum air dari botol.

"UHUK –" yang kemudian tersedak setelah sadar keadaan.

"A –Akashicchi?" dan kemudian memekik setengah kaget karena melihat penampakan manusia di tengah pintu.

Akashi Seijuuro di sana menyeringai tipis. Dengan sorot mata 'hidup' yang balas memandang tatapan Kise.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Ryouta."

.

Kise menelan ludah pelan. Hari ini, setelah Winter Cup berakhir satu minggu lalu, pertama kalinya dia kembali menginjakkan kaki ke lapangan untuk main basket bersama teman-teman setimnya. Walau hal itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah Kasamatsu datang dan menendangnya keluar lapangan sambil memaki-nya karena tidak istirahat di rumah satu minggu lagi.

Tetapi mau dikata apa? Seorang Kise Ryouta tidak akan betah berdiam diri di rumah selama dua minggu! Tubuhnya rindu sensasi tegang dan semangat menggebu dalam permainan yang dicecapnya waktu SMP itu. Lagipula, berdiam diri di rumah juga membuat Kise tidak bisa tenang karena tiap menitnya hanya ia gunakan menatap handphone dan menunggu sebuah pesan masuk dari seseorang.

Seseorang yang kini berdiri di sana. Kekasihnya, ketuanya, pelatihnya, dan pelindungnya –dulu. Akashi Seijuuro.

Sejak kekalahan Rakuzan di Winter Cup lalu, Akashi benar-benar seperti... melupakannya.

Karena itu, tidak mau terlarut dalam masa galau dan bimbang, Kise lebih memilih menuangkan semuanya dalam basket. Karena itu, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Akashi di sini.

"Kenapa Akashicchi di sini?" tanyanya pelan dan terbata. Matanya melebar menatap Akashi.

Sedang seringai di bibir menggoda itu berubah jadi senyum tipis. Akashi maju beberapa langkah ke depan penuh determinasi.

"Mengunjungi kekasihku."

Pasangan-pasangan mata dalam tiap kepala di sana melotot seakan minta melompat.

.

Akashi dan Kise jadi kekasih sejak tahun ke dua mereka di Teiko. Tepatnya, empat bulan setelah si pirang bergabung menjadi anggota first string. Hubungan mereka bukan backstreet, bukan pura-pura, bukan juga dirahasiakan.

Mereka hanya sepasang kekasih normal yang saling memiliki _rasa_ satu sama lain dan suka menghabiskan waktu bersama ketika sengang. Walau memang tidak ada yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka. Akashi dan Kise sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan.

Orang-orang saja yang kurang peka terhadap hubungan mereka, yang tidak bisa melihat realisasi afeksi-afeksi sederhana yang tidak pernah malu mereka umbar di depan umum.

Seperti waktu Akashi berniat menusuk Aomine karena cemburu sampai Kise yang cemberut seharian karena diabaikan oleh Akashi dan berakhir cari perhatian pada Kuroko.

"HAH?" setelah beberapa waktu berlalu. Dalam hitungan detik yang cukup cepat. Manusia-manusia lain dalam gedung itu ikut memberi reaksi.

Jujur, Kise bingung harus merespon dalam bentuk apa di saat seperti ini.

Terutama ketika Akashi dengan santai mendekat dan tiba-tiba berada di depannya diikuti mata-mata penasaran anggota tim basket Kaijou lainnya.

Hanya satu hal yang terlintas dalam kepalanya; _'What the hell is happened here?'_

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" Akashi bertanya padanya. Suara husky yang melelehkan dari mulut itu membuat tubuhnya tegang mendadak.

Entah bagaiaman bisa, menelan ludah saja rasanya susah. Kise tak mampu berkata selain balas menatap mata penuh gairah dan ambisi di sana.

"A –akahshicchi?"

Sekali lagi, dia speechless.

.

"Ehm!" lama tenggelam dalam kebisuaan. Kasamatsu di tengah lapangan akhirnya mampu menguasai diri. Dia langsung berdehem mengusik sosok kepala merah di sana yang sedang mendekati salah satu anggota tim-nya.

Sukses dilirik sebentar oleh Akashi dan diabaikan detik berikutnya. Si kepala merah itu malah menangkup wajah Kise dan mengecup lembut kening si pirang. Mengundang segala jenis pelototan dan syok dari seluruh penghuni gym.

"HOI!" Kasamatsu kembali ambil tindakan. Dia kembali menegur keras sosok emperor itu. Sebenarnya, Kasamatsu lebih ingin menendang atau melempar Akashi dengan metode biasa yang ia lakukan pada Kise. Tetapi, mengingat yang dihadapinya ini adalah perwujudan kaisar neraka –begitu yang Kise bilang –dia tidak bisa asal.

Salah-salah, dia yang kena tusukan gunting beruntun. Cerita Kagami tentang waktu _itu_ sudah sangat jelas masuk ke telinganya dan Kasamatsu tidak mau jadi korban berikutnya.

"Ada masalah, _kapten_? Ada yang perlu ku bantu? " balas Akashi manis, seringai kembali di bibirnya. Nada bicaranya menusuk.

Bagaimana bisa dan kenapa, Kasamatsu tidak tahu jawabannya. Namun serius, dia merasa sedang bertemu dengan psikopat sekarang.

"Ka –kau mengganggu latihan kami!" katanya memberi balasan. Bukan berbohong, gara-gara Akashi datang ke gym olahraga mereka, semua kegiatan jadi berhenti dan fokus pada pemuda itu.

Mata dwiwarna Akashi menyipit sedikit mendengar jawaban Kasamatsu. Kemudian, dia melirik Kise dari sudut mata dan mengambil pergelangan pemuda itu dengan sebelah tangan.

"Hm, aku sama sekali tidak merasa mengganggu. Itu salah anggotamu yang mudah terganggu dengan hal kecil seperti kehadiranku," jawabnya datar sembari menarik Kise dengan satu hentakan. Membuat pemuda pirang itu otomatis berdiri dengan wajah bingung tanpa sanggup berkata apa-apa.

Sebuah seringai di wajah Akashi, "Aku ambil Ryouta untuk satu minggu sisa istirahatnya. Permisi." Kemudian, pemuda merah itu menarik si pirang keluar dari gym diikuti –lagi-lagi –pandangan heran anggota tim Kaijou.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kasamatsu menyesal menyuruh Kise istirahat.

"Ketua, tadi dia bilang Kise siapanya?" Moriyama tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya yang dari tadi tegang.

"Kenapa?" balas Kasamatsu tidak nyambung karena masih linglung.

Moriyama menunjukan wajah serius. "Aku salah dengar kalau tadi Akashi bilang Kise kekasihnya kan?"

"..."

Hening.

"GYAA! KISE DALAM BAHAYA!" dan sekali lagi, entah kenapa Hayakawa berteriak histeris dengan wajah terpukul.

* * *

><p>"Akashicchi apa-apaan sih?" bentak Kise setelah mampu menguasai dirinya. Cepat, ia menyentak tangan Akashi yang menguasai pergelangan tangannya. Sukses membuat lirikan tajam dari dua mata di sana.<p>

Kalau dalam keadaan biasa, Kise pasti sudah minta maaf. Tetapi masalahnya, Kise Ryouta juga sudah dimakan emosi. Dia kesal dan merasa ditelantarkan. Wajar kalau sekarang marah.

"Menemuimu." Seperti biasa, Akashi membalas datar. Satu jawaban yang penuh makna dan satu arti.

Kise mendengus pelan. "Memang aku siapamu?" balasnya acuh sambil mendengus pelan. Ekspresi jengah terpasang di wajah.

Akashi hanya menyeringai menangapi balasan kesal itu. Dia kemudian berujar, "Ikut aku."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kise tidak terima. Jelas-jelas menunjukan penolakan akan perintah Akashi.

Sedang si emperor hanya memandangnya lurus, "Membayar waktu bersama yang terlewat." Begitu jawabannya.

Jawaban yang sukses mengundang ekspresi, "Hah?" dari kubu Kise.

"Jalan-jalan," kata Akashi sekali lagi. Memperjalas maksud ucapannya. Bagaimanapun dan selama apapun mereka kurang komunikasi, Akashi tidak pernah lupa kalau Kise punya masalah _tersendiri_ dalam mencerna informasi.

Kise menyipitkan mata tidak mengerti.

"Kena –"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar protes mu tentang Kyoto."

"Akashic –"

"Aku sudah telpon kakakmu dan orangtuamu untuk –"

"STOP! Tunggu dulu!" dan setelah berkali-kali ucapannya dipotong oleh Akashi, pemuda pirang itu akhirnya ikut memotong setengah berteriak. Sebal karena kalimatnya dipotong terus-menerus.

"Apa?" balas Akashi datar. Tak suka jelas jadi ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukannya.

Kise menekuk bibirnya, "Kenapa?" ujarnya menyahut. Nada suaranya menuntut.

"..." Akashi menutup mulutnya.

_Sudah cukup!_ si pirang membatin. Luapan dalam dirinya tidak sanggup lagi ditampung. "Kau tiba-tiba menelantarkanku lalu sekarang tiba-tiba kau datang dan mengajakku... kencan?"

"Ya."

_GOSH!_ _Apa-apaan jawaban itu?_

"Kau kira aku apa? Setelah ditlantarkan kau pungut? Nanti kau mau menelantarkan aku lagi?"

Hening. Suasana tanpa suara itu kembali dalam beberapa detik sebelum Kise kembali mengeluarkan semua emosinya.

"Aku –"

"Aku tidak pernah menelantarkanmu." Yang kali ini kembali diinterupsi oleh Akashi. "Kau yang tidak menyadari perahatianku. Kau yang selalu melihat orang lain."

"Eh?"

"Aku selalu mengawasimu, idiot."

.

Akashi benci bicara, menurutnya, realisasi dalam aksi itu lebih utama daripada ungkapan kata-kata. Karenanya, Akashi tidak pernah mengatakan apapun pada Kise tentang perasaannya. Namun dia selalu di sana, mengawasi dan siap menjadi topangan ketika si pirang itu jatuh.

Karena, Akashi akan selalu berusaha ada di sana ketika Kise membutuhkannya.

"Aku ingin membuat hubungan kita offical."

Hari terakhir liburan di Kyoto, Akashi mengajaknya menikmati suasana pantai. Setelah dipaksa bangun subuh sebelum matahari naik tahta dan disuruh lari-lari kecil menyusuri pesisir pantai, akhirnya ketua tim basket Rakuzan itu mengajaknya duduk-duduk di atas tebing menyaksikan matahari terbit. Lalu, begitu dia duduk dan sinar pertama matahari menyapa dunia, kalimat Akashi datang tanpa diundang.

_Hell_! Kenapa Akashi selalu mendadak dan tiba-tiba serta susah diprediksi?

"Tunangan?" si pirang balik bertanya. Antara bingung dan kaget. Antara senang dan ingin berteriak-melotot pada Akashi yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Si rambut merah yang selalu tenang menanggapi lugas, "Ayahku sudah setuju. Dan aku tahu kakakmu pasti setuju." Dengan percaya diri yang dimilikinya, kalimat itu keluar tanpa ragu.

Kise diam, terpaku, lalu terkekah. Sungguh, sosok ini tidak pernah berubah.

"Akashicchi_ wa hontou_..." katanya pelan, mata emas di sana memandang matahari yang kini kelihatan sebagian.

Akashi di sampingnya tersenyum tipis. Selanjutnya yang dilakukan pemuda itu adalah menepuk pelan ujung kepala Kise dengan kotak kecil berbungkus kertas motif.

Kise menengok. Dan kotak kecil itu langsung berpindah ke depan matanya.

"Untukmu," kata Akashi. Tanpa ragu, si pirang itu langsung mengambil kotak kecil di depannya dan membuka isinya.

Sebuah kertas tanpa corak warna emas bertinta perak jadi bagian pembuka yang menyapa matanya.

'_There is nothing in the universe that can replace you –Happy third anniversary, Ryouta.'_

Kise bahkan lupa kalau hari ini adalah tiga tahun mereka jadian. Mulutnya kelu melihat tulisan rapi di atas kertas itu. Apalagi isi kotak kecil yang langsung memenjarakan hatinya.

... bagaimana bisa dia lupa hal penting seperti itu?

"Terimakasih..." lama kemudian, bisikan syukur itu keluar. Rasanya, ada hawa panas yang membayangi matanya. "Akashicchi... ak –"

Telunjuk Akashi di atas bibirnya."Aku tahu..." katanya menyahuti ucapan Kise yang terpotong. Ditelusuriya pipi mulus Kise, "Aku tahu," ucapnya sekali lagi.

Pagi itu, semilir angin lembut jadi teman dalam ruang bisu mereka.

=THE END/TAMAT/OWARI=

A/N: Fluff~ thanks for #Miladys karena sudah mengingatkan Rei soal jenis cerita satu itu ==" jujur aku baru sadar ternyata akhir-akhir ini tulisanku soal AkaKise yang fluff belum nongol. Dan untuk Nacchan dan Chesee, semoga bisa menikmati. Maaf aku nggak buatin kalian cerita satu-satu T3T kalau ada request prihal fic ini, katakan saja, akan Rei penuhi khusus untuk kalian x3d


End file.
